Són Sirius, Remus y ese beso que les descubre
by Holocaustgirl
Summary: James descubre unas marcas en la espalda de Sirius y pregunta. Remus planeaba leer pero ciertos "pensamientos indecentes" le complican un poco la tarde.


Es algo complicado de explicar. Es James sonriendo ladino al descubrir esas marcas en la espalda de su hermano. Es Sirius quitándole importancia y negando la existencia de la supuesta chica que le ha hecho eso. Es James riendo y dejando claro que le da igual si se tira a una o cinco por semana mientras ninguna de esas sea Lilly. Es una risa algo forzada que no suena como la típica carcajada perruna de Sirius y que hace saltar las alarmas de James. Es una pregunta en el aire _¿No será Lilly? ¿No? _Sirius niega vehementemente porque Lilly no tiene nada que ver con esas marcas. Sirius las ve en el reflejo que el devuelve el espejo. Nacen en los omóplatos- tres en el derecho y dos en el izquierdo, aunque una tercera nace un poco más arriba- y mueren en los hombros, dónde, en el izquierdo, también hay una marca, como un mordisco. James no la ha visto aún pero Sirius lo descubre con un exagerado movimiento para taparlo. Y es James poniéndose las gafas y apartando la mano y silbando al ver ese mordisco. Porque no es como uno de esos mordiscos que a veces trae Sirius después de encontrarse con una tía especialmente caliente, es un mordisco que le recuerda levemente a las mordeduras con las que Sirius amanece después de pelearse con Lunático en Luna Llena. Es Black llamándole gilipollas al escuchar esa teoría, y si no fuera porque conoce a Sirius, James pensaría que ese comentario sobre la posibilidad de que se haya enrollado con el prefecto le ha causado una de esas sonrisas pervertidas que suele poner cuando alguna chica le susurra guarradas al oído.

Remus adora la sala común cuando está vacía. Las voces de esas chicas de quinto que susurran las dos sentadas en el mismo sillón, el crepitar del fuego y esas risas que bajan amortecidas por las escaleras de los chicos. Remus se sienta en el sofá grande, el de tres plazas que hay frente a la hoguera-en que siempre se sientan él y Sirius en esas noches de insomnio compartido- y abre el libro de encantamientos. _Lunático… _La voz de Sirius nace dentro de su cabeza, sugerente y ronca, y le pone la carne de gallina. Cierra los ojos un segundo y se presiona el puente de la nariz. _DiosSíNoPares, NoTeAtrevasAParar._ No puede evitar el torrente de imágenes que se proyectan en los párpados, como una película de fotogramas no apta para menores. Remus suelta le aire en un suspiro largo y derrotado y barre la habitación con la mirada. Las chicas ya no están. Está solo. Pero no es Sirius_,_ y él, como Remus, no es capaz de colar su mano bajo los pantalones disimuladamente y se plantea subir a la habitación. Si fuera Sirius seguramente se levantaría como si el asiento quemara, pero sin dejar nunca ese porte aristocrático que le caracteriza, sacaría el mapa que tiene en el bolsillo de la túnica- que Remus tiene en el bolsillo de su túnica y le tienta- y iría a buscarlo pisando el suelo con fuerza, como si odiara todos esos metros que le separan de él y de ese alivio que ansía. Pero como es Remus, no Sirius, no se levanta del sofá, pero sí saca el mapa y lo acaricia con la varita mientras susurra _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas. _El mapa se abre para él y Hogwarts se dibuja con pereza. El dedo de Remus- ese dedo largo y fino, de pianista, el mismo que Sirius mordió el otro día por que se atrevió a apuntarle acusadoramente- corre por los pasillos de tinta y se cruza con las huellas de Lilly seguidas de cerca por las de James, y pasa por encima de Dumbeldore y de Mc Gonagall y sigue recorriendo los pasillos en busca de unas huellas en particular peor no las encuentra. Ése dedo está inspeccionando el primer piso cuando el cuadro deja entrar a alguien y Remus se tensa y esconde el mapa en la túnica.

Es Sirius sonriendo con esa sonrisa que dice _te pillé, _y es Remus mirándole con ojos grandes. Y no hace falta que nadie diga nada porque Lunático y Canuto se atraen irremediablemente y el Lobo gira el tronco sobre el sofá y murmura _Sirius_ como si fuera una cosa preciosa y Sirio avanza dos pasos y suelta una especie de gruñido de satisfacción que le sale des de lo más profundo de la garganta.

El primer contacto es eléctrico. Remus alarga las manos y acuna entre ellas las facciones angulosas de Sirius, más porque Sirius prácticamente se le ha tirado encima y no quiere acabar con el labio partido como ya ha pasado alguna vez. Es un beso hambriento con mucha lengua al que Lunático se acopla con facilidad. Canuto está agitado y parece insaciable y no deja nunca de arrancar besos de esos labios finos que des de hace tiempo protagonizan sus pensamientos y a Remus le da igual, Remus le dejaría hacer lo que quisiera con él si no fuera por que escucha el remor de una conversación al otro lado del cuadro. Intenta alejarse del asfixiante beso pero Sirius no le deja. Intenta explicárselo "Sirius, nos van a ver", pero a Sirius le da igual y le sumerge de nuevo en ese beso, _que les den_. Y es un grito ahogado de Lilly y un _¿Pero qué?_ que muere en los labios de Potter. Y es Sirius dándose cuenta de la situación y abandonando esos ansiados labios solo para ladrar un _QUE_ agresivo que no deja espacio a pregunta alguna. Y Remus, Remus de mientras se ha perdido y está convencido de que no ha estado tan cachondo en su vida. Y, alabado sea Merlín, es Peter bajando las escaleras somnoliento y quedándose en el quinto escalón con los ojos muy abiertos y las orejas sonrojadas y Sirius aprovecha ese instante y arranca a Remus del sofá, se lo sube a la espalda y sube las escaleras en menos tres segundos. Cuando Potter llega a la puerta en busca de explicaciones y toca el picaporte le recibe una descarga eléctrica y un mensaje que se escribe con la caligrafía puntiaguda de Sirius en la puerta de madera de la habitación: No molestar.

**Tenía ganas de escribir y he acabado escribiendo esto. Tendría que acabar el capitulo que tengo colgado del fic de The Avengers pero no hay manera de avanzar y me cabra, pero sigo intentándolo. **

**Este es el primer SiriusxRemus que escribo y creo que me gusta, quizás continúe y todo.**

**Meh. Buenas noches y buena suerte.**


End file.
